Rose Nadler
| Last= | Listen= | Count=26 | Centric= | Name=Rose Nadler | AKA=Rose Henderson | Age=50s | Birth=20 November | Place=The Bronx, New York City, New York, USA | ReasonAus=...on honeymoon with Bernard | ReasonTrip=...to return home. | Family=Bernard Nadler - Husband Possible Deceased Daughter Possible Ex-Partner Vincent - Pet | Actor=L. Scott Caldwell | Images=Images of Rose Nadler | S6Ep=Character appearances#RoseS6 | MPNo=True |}} Rose Nadler (née Henderson) was one of the middle section survivors of Oceanic Flight 815. She was on the plane with her husband Bernard, and was separated from him for 48 days following the crash. Rose was a well-meaning, caring woman whose terminal cancer was healed after arriving on the Island, similar to Locke. After time-travelling to 1974, Rose and Bernard lived in peaceful seclusion in a cabin near the beach, refusing to get involved in any kind of conflict. They reemerged briefly to help Desmond before returning to their hut and were some of the last survivors remaining on the island when the series ended. In the flash-sideways, she and Bernard moved on along with their friends. Before the crash Meeting Bernard }} Little was known about Rose's early life before the crash. It is known, however, she developed a terminal form of cancer several years prior to the crash. Shortly after discovering her life was coming to a close, she met Bernard Nadler while stuck in a snow drift. After he helped her pull her car out of the snow, she spontaneously asked him to join her for a cup of coffee. After knowing each other for only 5 months, Bernard proposed in a restaurant at Niagara Falls. Rose admitted to him that she had a terminal illness, but Bernard insisted it didn't matter, and Rose accepted the proposal. Supposed recovery }} Rose eventually made peace with her fate, but Bernard did not. While honeymooning in Australia, Bernard took Rose to see Isaac of Uluru, a faith healer. Skeptical she could be cured at all, let alone by a faith healer, Rose agreed reluctantly to see Isaac for Bernard's sake. After attempting to heal her, Isaac stopped, telling Rose she could be healed, but she wasn't in "the right place" yet. He offered to refund Bernard's donation, but Rose told him to keep the money. Rose revealed that she was to lie to Bernard and tell him she had been healed so they could enjoy the little time they had left together, without his constantly trying to save her. Flight 815 }} At the Sydney Airport gate, Rose dropped a bottle of pills and John Locke retrieved them for her from his wheelchair. Inside the plane after take-off, Rose saw a man sitting near her get almost knocked over by another man running down the aisle to the bathroom, and being chased by members of the cabin crew. Rose and Jack started chatting while Bernard was using the bathroom in the tail section of the plane. (Rose, Jack, and Bernard all had seats in row 23 - Bernard in Seat E, Rose in Seat D, and Jack in Seat C, though he originally sat in Seat A.) Rose revealed she always held her husband's wedding ring while flying, because his fingers swelled. Upon hitting turbulence Rose admitted her fear of flying. Jack attempted to reassure her that it was all normal, but shortly Oceanic Flight 815 began to shake harder and broke apart. On the Island Days 1–22 (Season 1) }} After the crash, Jack found Boone standing over Rose. Her heart had stopped beating, and Jack took over administering CPR, since Boone was doing it incorrectly. Boone suggested they make a hole in Rose's trachea and insert a pen to help her breathe to which Jack agreed, telling Boone to find a pen so he would be out of the way. Jack managed to revive Rose but ran off to help other survivors while Rose struggled to breathe. She is later seen by a campfire kissing Bernard's ring. That night, Rose was present when the survivors heard the sound of the "Monster" in the jungle for the first time. The next morning Rose notably mentioned, it sounded "awfully familiar." Later, during a rainstorm, Claire and Rose were hiding under the fallen wing of the plane when they heard the Monster a second time. She was also present during Jack's speech after his trek to the cockpit to find the transceiver. She asked Jack to look at "the man with the shrapnel". }} After the crash Rose sat on the beach away from the camp staring out into the sea holding Bernard's wedding ring. Boone suggested Jack check on her. Jack did so, but when he tried to communicate with her, she continued staring out at the ocean, rocking back and forth. Rose remained quiet for quite awhile before explaining that her husband's fingers swell whenever they fly. She then told Jack she's "letting him off the hook", referring to when, shortly before the crash, Jack promised to keep Rose company until her husband returned from the bathroom. She complimented Jack, saying he is patient and caring and has a good soul. Sometime later, Jack invited Rose to the memorial service taking place that night, expressing his belief that everyone who was in the tail section was killed. Rose, confused, informed Jack her husband was in fact alive, saying "they're probably thinking the same thing about us." Her faith that Bernard and other tailies were still alive turned out to be correct. }} Later, when the camp was packing to move down the beach, Rose saw Charlie was upset over Claire's kidnapping and his own attempted murder by hanging, both acts committed by Ethan Rom. Rose said hello to Charlie, but Charlie didn't reply. Rose admonished him, saying there was no need to be rude and everyone else was helping to move the camp up the beach but him. Charlie asked why Rose was smiling despite everything that had happened to the survivors. Rose replied "nobody blames you" and comforted him, understanding he felt responsible for Claire's kidnapping. Rose helped him come to terms with it and hold out faith that Claire was still alive. Rose told Charlie, her husband was still alive, and said "There’s a fine line between denial and faith. It's much better on my side." Charlie began to cry, and Rose comforted him and began to say a prayer for them both. Days 46–63 (Season 2) }}After the Hatch was blown open and the Swan station had been investigated, Hurley saw Rose doing laundry on the beach and chose to reveal to her, over all the other survivors, the existence of the station and its washer/dryer and stocked pantry. Inside the Swan, Rose once again expressed her conviction her husband was alive and well. She sympathized with Hurley's worries he would lose friends on the island by not sharing the food in the pantry that Jack asked him to inventory and guard. She wisely convinced Hurley not to use dynamite to blow up the pantry. During the inventory, she also took an Apollo Candy Bar for her husband, commenting that Bernard had "a mouth full of sweet teeth". }} She was later seen briefly with Hurley hanging up clothes, when Shannon asked after Walt and Michael's luggage. She commented about how terrible it must be to "lose the one person you love on the Island," implying again that her husband was not dead. The next day, while Jack was getting water, Rose approached him and said, she was pleased he wasn't in the hatch, when suddenly a golf ball fell into the water. Eventually, Bernard, Jin and Libby made it to the camp, with Rose and Bernard reunited after 48 days apart. Rose and Bernard later attended Shannon's funeral, and poured a handful of sand into her grave with the other Losties. A few days later, Rose and Bernard bickered about Bernard's forgetting Rose's birthday, with Bernard claiming he didn't even know what day of the week it was. During the argument, the couple stumbled upon a sick Sun, who was later revealed to be suffering from morning sickness. Bernard and Rose asked if she was okay, to which Sun replied she was just light-headed. }} Following the DHARMA food drop, Rose took control by organizing the food; Bernard commented she was acting like she had "just got back from the store." Bernard came up with the idea of making an S.O.S. sign to display on the beach and got the group together for a meeting. In the meeting, Bernard said they had given up on getting rescued. Rose interrupted Bernard and said he should ask Jack before getting started, to which Bernard got angry and said Jack was not the only a doctor. Rose replied that Bernard was only a dentist, embarrassing him in front of the group. }} Despite Bernard's attempts to build the SOS sign, Rose showed little interest in being rescued, as did most other Losties. Bernard later approached Rose at the water trough, telling her that no one was helping him and asked why she wasn't supporting him. Rose criticized Bernard by saying "You always have to do something!" to which Bernard replied, "If I didn't always have to do something you wouldn't be here!," implying his idea to take her to Isaac of Uluru saved her life. Rose walked away. Later she approached Locke, and they began to discuss Bernard’s S.O.S. sign. Locke's leg was injured at the time, and Rose told him they both knew his injury would heal faster than normal. Later Rose approached Bernard, who was struggling to build the sign by himself. Rose apologized to him, and revealed Isaac hadn't healed her, but the Island did with the same properties that also cured John Locke's paralysis. Rose guessed if she left the Island the cancer would return. Bernard told her they would never leave in that case, and the two embraced lovingly. Days 90–91 (Season 3) }} Following the implosion of the Swan station and the capture of Jack, Kate, and Sawyer on day 67, Bernard and Rose were not seen on-screen until day 90, so little is known about what they did during this period of time. After Rousseau retrieved dynamite from the Black Rock, Rose (with a different hairstyle) and Bernard searched through the plane wreckage to find wire in order to detonate the dynamite. The pieces of wire had to be strongly knotted together into longer lengths, something Bernard seemed to have trouble doing well. Rose, who was much more adept at the task, showed Bernard how to knot them correctly. She was later concerned for Bernard as he planned to be a shooter of the explosives during the Others' beach raid, but didn't stop him doing so. Jack stated that only the shooters are staying behind, which was followed by Rose's objections. She asked him if he can promise her Bernard will be safe, only for Jack to promise that if they don't kill the Others, it's not going matter where Bernard is. Rose sarcastically responds that Jack almost became an optimist since he returned. }} Before leaving with the others for the radio tower, Rose reminded Bernard that he was "not Rambo" and warned him that he should be careful. At night, after leaving the beach, Rose and the other survivors heard only two of the three expected explosions. Rose grew deeply concerned, and angry at Jack, saying "If you say 'Live together, die alone' to me, Jack, I'm gonna punch you in your face." Before reaching the radio tower, Rose and Sun were delighted to hear that their husbands were alive and well. She reached the tower with everyone else and was overjoyed when Jack finally made contact with Naomi's ship. Days 91–100 (Season 4) }} Rose celebrated with the other survivors while waiting for rescue. She even jokingly implied to Claire that she should have sex with Charlie upon his return, because he saved the day. After journeying to the cockpit, she reunited with Bernard. When Locke showed up to recruit people for his side, Bernard offered to go with Locke, because Rose had vowed never to leave the island. However, Rose's contempt for Locke made her stay with Jack, and Bernard followed. A week later, Rose and Bernard hassled Charlotte and Daniel, wanting to know about the freighter. Their bickering was interrupted by Jack, who needed emergency surgery to remove his infected appendix. While washing down a table for the surgery, Bernard saw that Rose looked rather unsettled. Rose then questions Bernard as to why Jack was sick. Bernard chalked up Jack's illness to bad luck, but Rose thought that it wasn't a coincidence that Jack was ill, because people do not get sick on the Island. }} Bernard tells her that sometimes people simply just get sick, to which she replies "Not here. Here, they get better." The next day, Rose, along with some other survivors, discussed what to do following the discovery of the satellite phone, just dropped from the helicopter. Later that day, Rose watched some of the other survivors leave in the Zodiac, heading for safety on the freighter. Later, she berated Miles for taking food from the survivors' supply without permission. Miles belatedly asks permission, and she warns him that she'll be watching him. Rose did not leave for the Kahana on either of Daniel's raft trips; she remained on the Island when it was moved. Season 5 Time flashes }} After the Island was moved through time by Ben, Bernard ran out of the woods yelling for Rose. Rose then ran out of the woods as well, and the two were reunited. Both then asked what the loud noise was and why the sky lit up. Sawyer told them not to panic and just head back to camp, but Bernard said they couldn't go back to the camp because there was no camp anymore. He says that the kitchen, tents, and everything was gone. At camp that night, Bernard tried get a fire going, with Rose critiquing his technique nearby. Neil and Rose promptly argued, as Neil was being stubborn and whiny about the lack of fire and food. Shortly afterward, the camp was attacked by flaming arrows. Everyone ran into the jungle, agreeing to meet up by the stream when they reached safety. Rose and Bernard were among those who survived and continued running to safety. 1974–1977 }} Rose and Bernard later reappeared when Sawyer, Kate, and Juliet escaped from the submarine. Rose, initially, appeared unhappy that they had been discovered. The couple revealed the small cabin in which they had been living with Vincent for the past three years. They expressed that they were happy living peacefully on their own, away from the violence and drama that the other survivors had always been involved with. Rose, whose cancer clearly was no longer affecting her, showed no signs of concern about a nuclear weapon on the island, and promptly directed the group towards the Barracks, saying farewell. 2007 (Season 6) }} After Rose and Bernard rescued Desmond from the well, Rose gave Desmond shelter before telling him that it can only be temporary, as she "broke their own rule" by helping him. Soon after, it becomes clear why the rule existed, as the Man in Black followed Bernard back to his camp. He told Desmond that he would kill the couple if he did not help extinguish The Source, and Desmond agreed, with the caveat that the Man in Black not hurt Rose or Bernard. He found the terms acceptable, and the two were left in peace again. Unbeknowst to them, the Man in Black was killed and the Island saved by the efforts of Jack and Desmond Rose and Bernard most likely lived out the rest of their lives on the Island. Flash sideways In the flash sideways world, Rose and Bernard were again happily married. She still had terminal cancer, and she worked at a temp agency in LA. Aboard Flight 815 }} Rose seemed to be confident with flying, as she assured Jack about the safety of planes, noticing his nervousness. After she commented that was still in the bathroom, turbulence rocked the plane, though shortly after, the turbulence stopped. Bernard returned from the bathroom, commenting on now knowing "how laundry feels in the dryer." Rose commented that she missed him, and the two kissed. After the Flight }} Rose worked as a supervisor in a Los Angeles temp agency that was owned by Hugo Reyes. When a frustrated, wheelchair-bound John Locke came to the agency seeking a position, she claimed she also knows about being "realistic" due to her terminal cancer. Rose ultimately convinced Locke to give up his attempt to work in construction for another job that he can actually do - a substitute teacher. She was present with Bernard at Eloise's church when the group reunited and moved on. Trivia * Rose was the eighteenth character to ever have a flashback. **She and her husband were the first minor characters to have a flashback. * Rose, as well as Jack and Cindy are the first characters shown in the first ever flashback and flash-sideways. * Rose and Bernard along with Jin and Sun are the only married couples among the crash survivors. * Actress L. Scott Caldwell is one of six actors playing a recurring character who who was given billing with the rest of the main cast for the only time in . * Rose appeared on very early cast photos for season 1, one without Claire and the other with both Claire and Rose. This seems to indicate that Rose was, at one time, meant to be a main cast member prior to her upgrade in "The End". * Rose has met all the main characters except Richard, Pierre, Eloise, Ilana and Lapidus. ** She has not met Ben formally, but she has seen him and knows who he is. **Rose has met Penny and Christian in the flash-sideways timeline. *Rose has had a longer time–span of recurring status before becoming a regular than any other character. * Rose's total episode count is 26 (as of ). ** Three of her appearances were made solely by her flash-sideways counterpart. ** One appearance ( ) was portrayed not by L. Scott Caldwell, but by a body double. * During the DVD audio commentary on , the producers talk about the moment in the pilot where Rose says the "Monster" sounds familiar. They reveal that while searching for monster sounds for , they came across the sound of a New York City taxi fare printer, and decided to use the sound for the "Monster." This sound would obviously be familiar to Rose, as an inhabitant of the Bronx. * L. Scott Caldwell had taken some promotional photos for Season 1, while Rose was not a main character at that time. *The flight manifest from the German 108minuten.de website states Rose's full name as "Rose Bernstein". However, that manifest is an expanded and partially corrected version of the manifest from the Lost: The Untold website, and since both versions of the manifest contain numerous details that contradict information stated on the show itself, they're to be considered non-canonical. *In the 05/21/07 podcast, Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse joked that Rose & Bernard would later have their own romance-themed spinoff show entitled "Rose & Bernard's Love Island", with Charlie as a pool boy. *In the graphic novel Watchmen, a newsstand vendor named Bernard started his newsstand after his wife, Rose, died of cancer. *In the TV Show Twin Peaks, Blackie O'Reilly runs One Eyed Jacks at the behest of owner Ben Horne. Her nickname is "The Black Rose." * Both Rose and Frank are from the Bronx. * Film maker Bernard Rose directed the film "Immortal Beloved" in 1994. http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0741262/ * In a deleted scene from season 2, it is revealed that Rose has a deceased daughter. Since it is a deleted scene, this is non-canonical. *Rose, along with Bernard (and Vincent), were featured on the season 6 poster. Ilana, Walt, Nikki and Paulo, though main cast, are not featured on the final season poster that Rose and Bernard appear in. *Rose is one of 22 main characters to have their names appear in a soundtrack title. *Rose, along with Kate, Claire, Penny and Eloise Hawking, is one of only five female main characters alive at the end of the series, not counting the flash sideways. *Rose also one of the few Oceanic Flight 815 survivors that are still living by the end of the series, along with her husband Bernard, Hurley, Kate, Sawyer, Claire, Aaron, Walt, Cindy, Zack, Emma and Vincent. ar:روز نادلر de:Rose Nadler es:Rose Nadler fr:Rose Nadler it:Rose Nadler nl:Rose Nadler pl:Rose Nadler pt:Rose Nadler ru:Роуз Нэдлер Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Oceanic Flight 815 Crew and Passengers Category:Middle Section Survivors Category:Wives Category:Nikki and Paulo's flashback characters Category:Jacob's candidates Category:Season 6 characters Category:Jack's flash-sideways characters Category:Flash-sideways characters Category:Locke's flash-sideways characters Category:Rose and Bernard's flashback characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cancer survivors Category:Mothers Category:Characters in all 6 Seasons